Voltage doubling is a technique that makes it possible to design electrical circuits that operate with high power supply voltages (e.g. 10V or above), while not allowing the Vgs, Vgd, or Vds of the individual transistors in the circuit to exceed a lower value, such as 5V. The voltage doubling technique is often accomplished with cascode transistors.